


Magic Man

by ArcticCalamity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Restraints, Smut, magic use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCalamity/pseuds/ArcticCalamity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since you'd freed the underground years before, you'd been friends with Sans. However he had never stopped being a mystery to you. Finally, you'd had enough - it was time to learn more about the strange skeleton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Man

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Seriously over 2k hits in and no one told me about the typo in my summary? Lmao I fixed it now.
> 
> Post-Pacifist route, of-age reader with female body parts. I didn't use any genders for the reader.  
> My friend was a lot of inspiration for this and they asked for Sans to be extra monstery-looking. He's taller, has large, sharp teeth, and a bigger jaw but looks pretty much the same otherwise.  
> The reader freed everyone from the underground but it's not necessarily Frisk. It can be Frisk if you really want but no names are ever mentioned so...go nuts.
> 
> I didn't mean for it to be this long I don't know what happened. Help me I'm in skeleton hell.

The atmosphere inside Grillby’s was as busy as usual. Even with the barrier broken, monsters still found comfort within the warm walls. Grillby still ran the counter, serving drinks and food to any wayward soul that might wander in looking for something to warm them up. You take a slow sip from your drink, your eyes fixed on the companion sitting across the booth from you. After all this time Sans was still your friend. He always seemed scarier when you were younger, when you broke through and freed everyone from their centuries of torment and isolation. He was large then and, even though you were now an adult, he was still just as intimidating. It was strange to you, how someone so familiar could still be so alien. His teeth were large and sharp and his jaw opened wider than any human’s did. He truly was a monster, after all. Sans looked over at you questioningly when he saw you eyeing him. You grinned.  


“What’s that look for?” he asked, a little concerned.  


“I heard something interesting the other day. Something about monsters.”  


“Oh yeah? What’s that?”  


You eat one of your fries slowly, watching him squirm under his confusion and anticipation. His dark sockets stared you down.  


“I heard,” you leaned in close to whisper to him, “that apparently some monsters are into some freaky stuff. Human stuff. You heard about that?”  


Sans sat back, taking a sip of his soda. You could hear the liquid running through him and probably onto the seat. Your smile spread over your face.  


“Yeah it’s weird. I heard that some of them were using the internet to find secret human stuff even before I broke the barrier.”  


Sans practically looked like he was sweating. His eyes wouldn’t focus on yours for more than a second. You leaned on one of your hands and looked at him; Sans was never hard to read. You didn’t say anything more, but your look spoke volumes: you knew everything and you were just waiting for him to fess up. Truth was you’d heard this particular tidbit from Alphys who had done far too much spying for her own good. You knew exactly the kind of stuff your friend was hiding, but you wanted to hear him say it. He sighed and leaned in towards you.  


“Yeah okay. I got a little curious at one point. I mean humans were so…so different. Nowadays aren’t humans into monsters like that?” He said.  


“Yeah,” you said, nodding, “I’d heard something like that before. Closeted overworld kinks. Secret clubs and stuff. Honestly I kind of get it. You monsters have always been really interesting.” You took another sip from your drink and drew your eyes away from your friend. You had a thing for the unknown, for mysteries or things you couldn’t explain. It was what drew you to that spot at the top of the mountain, what brought you through the underground, and what attracted you to Sans. You’d always been his friend, but as you grew up you began wondering more and more about him. He was a constant enigma. Sans would always draw the conversation away from himself, from monsters, to anything else at all.  


“You know what I find most interesting, though?” You asked. You hadn’t been too concerned with the conversation up until this point, content mostly to tease your friend and act as if this subject wasn’t eating away at your gut. But now you could feel your heart beginning to pick up pace in your chest. You’d imagined this conversation in your mind for years. You wanted to know more about him, about his life, his powers. You needed to satiate this burning desire for knowledge in your stomach.  


“What?”  


“You.”  


Sans raised an eye at you. “Me?”  


“Yeah. And, well, your magic really. I’ve seen you use it, you know I have. I just…don’t know anything about it.”  


Sans waved at Grillby to tell him to put our food on his tab and stood up from the table. He brushed himself off and headed towards the door.  


“Listen, kid, it’s late and you’ve got a long trip back to the overworld. I’ll catch you later.”  


“Sans wait. Hang on.” You said, standing up to meet him. He slipped out the door and you followed, drifting silently into the gently falling snowflakes.  


It was dark outside and Sans was already gone. You couldn’t believe how long you’d been in the restaurant. It would probably be early morning by the time you got home, but you couldn’t worry about that. You had to ask Sans, make him tell you. The nervousness that you felt in your stomach had turned to bitterness and it tasted vile.  


“Sans!” You called out into the night. For a moment you considered this was probably not a good idea. Not every monster was nice and you didn’t want to end up on the bad side of one. You turned left, walking towards Sans’ house. He would go there before anywhere else. You pushed through the swirling flakes, feeling their soft forms as they dropped onto you and your jacket. You pulled your hood up, though it was probably too late to keep your hair from being wet. You were never more thankful that the skeletons lived so close to Grillby’s. You knocked on the door, bouncing between your feet to keep warm while you waited for someone to answer. Finally, the door opened. You expected Papyrus, as this was probably the time when he would be finishing up dinner and getting ready for bed, but instead it was Sans who opened the door. You were thankful he hadn’t run off somewhere to avoid you.  


“What are you…shouldn’t you be going home?”  


You didn’t answer. Instead you looked up at him and shoved your hands in your pockets to warm them up. Sans towered above you and his eyes felt like they were boring into your soul. For a moment you remembered the times when you fought him, when he would touch your soul and turn you blue. That was one of the scariest experiences of your life, when he grabbed your very being and controlled it, turning you into a puppet he could toss around. For just a moment you wanted to turn around and leave. Sans’ expression softened and he moved out of the doorway.  


“Well, come on in, kiddo. You’re probably chilled to the bone.” He winked at you. You stepped inside, smiling at his pun. You threw your hood off and shook some of the excess water out of your hair. You slid your jacket off and put it on the table next to the door.  


“Where’s Papyrus?” You asked.  


“Oh yeah. Mettaton has a performance in the overworld tonight so he’s watching that. He said he’d be back tomorrow.”  


“Oh.”  


The silence hung between the both of you like a cloth, thick and stifling. You had a million questions hanging on your tongue and none of them could make it past your lips. You took a few deep breaths and looked up at your friend. He sighed audibly and held up one bony hand.  


“Are you sure you want to see this? I really don’t like using this stuff unless it’s necessary.”  


“Sans I’ve seen you teleport down the street to Grillby’s.”  


“That was necessary.” He insisted. You gave him your best sad expression, trying to wear him down. It was like you were a kid again, asking Sans to buy you a Nice Cream. “Ok, ok. Fine.” He said, taking a deep breath. “Stand back, kiddo.”  


You stepped a little bit back towards the door and watched him as he took a few more deep breaths. It almost felt as though the air were vibrating, shimmering with an unseen energy. You could feel it on your skin and in your soul and it was so darkly familiar you couldn’t help but wonder where you had felt this trembling inside you before. He looked up at you and you realized. His right eye was dark, void of any pupil, while his left was glowing blue and seeming to pulse with light. There was something about him right now that felt primal, dangerous, like he could pick you up and crush you if he wanted. You didn’t realize that now you had your back pressed against the door and you could feel the cold air permeating the wood behind you. Sans’ glow faded and his eyes returned to normal and he stepped towards you, concern spread over his face.  


“Hey. Listen. We don’t have to do this.” He said. You pulled away from the door and exhaled. You hadn’t even noticed that you were holding your breath. Sans probably thought you looked terrified, and truthfully you sort of were.  


“No.” You said, stopping his backpedaling. “No it’s okay. I want to do this. That was…” You tried to think of a way to describe the trembling, the fight or flight reaction. “Exhilarating. And the glowy stuff? Pretty fucking cool. What can you do with it?” Your heart was pounding in your chest.  


“Well,” he said, taking another few breaths and returning his eye to its previous glowing state, “I can teleport, but you knew about that. I can also…” He held his arms up and surrounded himself in glowing bones. You knew about that, it was his attack. You reached forward to touch one, but stopped yourself short.  


“Will it hurt me?” You asked, turning to look at him.  


“Only if I throw it at you.” He said with his normal smile plastered on his face. It looked strange combined with the magic and the soulless eye. You reached forward and touched it, letting your fingers linger over the cool surface. Sans jumped and the bones instantly vanished.  


“Sorry, kid,” he said, “that tickled.”  


“It...what?”  


“It…okay listen.” He ran a hand over the top of his head and it lingered on the back of his neck. “Magic is like…a part of you. I don’t have magic, it’s more like I’m made of magic. Mine’s a little stronger than some others and some monsters don’t even realize they have it. But the best way to describe it is like…” He paused for a moment, searching for a way to explain himself. He put one of his hands on your chest. “It’s like a part of your soul. No…it’s more like an extension. Powerful souls create powerful magic and different people can do different things.”  


“An extension? Does that mean someone could kill you by, like, breaking one of your attack bones?”  


“No, but it would fucking hurt.”  


“Oh. So…what does it feel like, then?”  


He didn’t speak, but his hand was still on your chest. You felt the tingling from the air focus on the spot in the center of your being that he hovered over. You gasped as it hit your soul and the weight of your sins and your mistakes sunk into you, keeping you anchored to the floor. Sans turned you blue. You’d felt it countless times before when Papyrus had done it, and when Sans had fought you during bad timelines, but it had been so long it was practically a new sensation. This was different somehow, a deeper feeling, one that left you wanting more. It was strange and you practically recoiled from your own desire. You loved this intimate feeling of Sans reaching into you and affecting your soul and you hoped he wouldn’t stop. Unfortunately his hand jerked back and the feeling ceased, the weight lifted.  


“Oh my god.” he said. “You were getting off to that.”  


“What?” you replied quickly. Your heart was still beating a fast rhythm in your chest and your breathing was quickened. You swallowed, trying to quell the rising pressure of your veins as they reached out for another taste of the sensation. Sans looked shocked, but not horrified. That was strange. You were sure he would be after saying something like that.  


“My magic. You were getting off to it.”  


Horror was creeping into you. Were you? Was that the sensation you had experienced? That you desired so fervently? Sans had always been your friend and you were curious about him, but did it actually reach further than just morbid fascination? That was it, you were sure. He would throw you out and neither of you would speak about this other again. However, instead, a smile spread over his face.  


“When you were talking about monster kinks before, I didn’t realize you were talking from experience, kiddo.” He said, still grinning. He was looking at you like he had discovered some dirty secret and your face flushed.  


“What? No. I don’t…I never…” You weren’t sure how to finish that sentence. Had you thought about monsters that way? You weren’t sure. One thing that was clear, though, was Sans was very close to you and his breath was hot. You hadn’t noticed it before but it was there now, washing over you with the distinct smell of him. It was so familiar, but it was also foreign – it was very much like a monster, but also so much like Sans you wanted to wrap yourself in it. His mouth was slightly ajar as he smiled, his teeth hanging, large and pointed, in his jaw. He didn’t have lips, but for a second you wondered what it would be like to press your mouth against him, to have him use that magic on you and consume your being, to meld both of you together for a moment. That was all you needed: just one moment. Sans leaned into you and your heart skipped, thinking he could read your mind. You shut your eyes, but his head moved beside you, his voice deep in your ear.  


“I can feel your soul, you know.” he whispered. “Magic is pretty interesting that way. If you’re connected enough with someone, they don’t even have to speak and you can understand them.”  


Your blood chilled in your veins. He could feel your soul? Did that mean he felt everything you were thinking and wondering? Is that why he thought you were turned on by it? You let out a shaky breath, but any words you had were lost in the sensation of his breath on your neck and his frame so close to your own. You hadn’t ever considered that. He had touched your soul many times when you fought, and just then when he was demonstrating his abilities. It was as if he was holding the most intimate part of you in his hands, so why wouldn’t he be able to tell what you were feeling. You swallowed, wondering what would happen next. Would he throw you out into the cold? Would he ever speak to you again?  


“If you want I can show you some more magic.” His voice was still surrounding you, filling you. You could feel it in your spine as it reverberated through the silent air. You nodded and he moved his head back to look at you. Your skin began to vibrate again as his magic picked up once more. He looked at you, but now it was different. Where nervousness had once pervaded his expression, confidence had replaced it. There was also something else. A hint of desire? A craving to act and to show you everything he could do? He opened his mouth and you marveled at how wide his extended jaw was. He didn’t necessarily look like a snake, but it was absolutely wider than a normal human’s. Something was glowing in his mouth and you tried to look into the darkness to see. In moments something long and blue slithered out from between his teeth. It was a tongue. It was similar to a human’s, but it was much longer and curled at the bottom. Sans wiggled it at you and brought it back into his mouth.  


“Cool, right? I got a few tricks up my sleeve.”  


“What does it feel like?” you asked, inquiring about the tongue that had seemed to disappear again. Sans was still smiling and you expected him to stick it out so you could touch it. He placed has hands on either side of you, pressing you against the door. He released his tongue again, but moved to your neck. He slid it along your skin, running it over your collarbone and your chilled flesh. It wasn’t warm, but it wasn’t cold either. It was something in-between, some unknown temperature that heated you up and chilled you to the bone at the same time. You shivered as he licked you gently and you put your hand on his chest. He leaned back to look at you, concerned he had pushed you too far. You wrapped your hand in his shirt and pulled him to you, pressing your lips against him. He was surprised at first and his mouth was still open. For a second you could feel that strange tongue against your mouth and it made your body tingle like his magic had on your soul. He closed his mouth and pressed back against it. It wasn’t a proper kiss, seeing as he didn’t have lips, but you liked to believe the idea was still the same. He pressed into you and your eyes closed as you relaxed. You wanted this. You wanted to be this close to him, to feel him against you.  


You pulled away and looked at him again. You bit your lip as you contemplated.  


“Everything alright?” he asked.  


“Your teeth.” you said. “Do they hurt?”  


Sans laughed a little and his smiled warmed up. It wasn’t the same desire-stricken predatory one from before. This one was like the ones he gave when you all watched a funny movie or made spaghetti or when he told a bad joke. Sans reached out and took one of your hands. He held it gently, palm up, running his fingers over your skin. The rough bumps of the bone felt nice. “Tell me if this hurts.” he said and you nodded. He opened his mouth, not very wide, and moved his teeth over the flesh of your palm. He looked at you as he bit down gently. It wasn’t hard at all and didn’t break the skin. His teeth weren’t as sharp as you had thought and you weren’t sure if you were relieved or disappointed. Satisfied, you nodded at him and he brought your hand away from his mouth. You looked at him, wondering if you could test the limit of his magical understanding. You said nothing, but you asked for another taste of him, for him to press you against this door and kiss you. You wanted his magic to surround you and become a part of you. There was an aching in your gut and all you wanted was this – Sans, this moment, and the electricity that ran over your skin and made you feel more than human.  


It wasn’t long before you received an answer. Sans pressed you against the door, running his hands along your arms until he trapped yours above your head. He pressed his mouth against yours, letting his long tongue snake out and slide gently across your lips. His hands were on you then, running along your sides and drifting to the hem of your shirt. Confused, you tugged at your own arms, finding that they were still pinned as if he were holding them. You wanted to look up and see what he had done, if it was just magic holding them there or if he had summoned something to keep them in place, but you didn’t have the chance. He moved your head to the side giving him access to your neck. He ran his tongue over it, letting the alien feeling of his tongue wash over you. Your body shivered as he licked you slowly and gently. Then, he bit down, softly at first then harder. You gasped and he trailed nips and kisses down your neck to your collarbone. Your breathing was escaping your lungs in rough bursts and your heart felt like it would explode from the excitement and the electricity flowing through you from the magic. One of his hands found its way under your shirt. The rough bones ran over your soft skin and it felt like they were leaving a trembling trail in their wake. Sans stopped just below your bra and lifted his mouth to whisper in your ear.  


“Do you want this?” he asked. You nodded, but that didn’t seem to be enough.  


“Yes.” you said, gasping out your answer with your shivering breath. You wanted him to run his hands over you. You needed this.  


He complied, resuming his attentions to your neck and collarbone while his hand slipped the fabric of your bra up. His fingers drifted over the sensitive skin, running gently over your nipple and sending jolts through you. His bones were such a new sensation, so different to anything you’d ever had on you before. He pushed your shirt up and moved his mouth to your chest, massaging one breast while running his tongue over the other. The long magic appendage flicked over your nipple and you let out a soft moan. He smiled against your skin and bit your chest gently.  


“God I want this.” he whispered against your stomach. “I want to feel you, to taste you. I want to make you mine.”  


Your breath hitched as his fingers traced the top of your pants. He ran them along the sensitive skin below your stomach and a small whine escaped your lips. His tongue was moving against your exposed flesh as he slowly, painfully so, undid the button. Your hands were straining against their unseen captor as you ached to reach out and touch the skeleton, to run your hands over his bones and see what kind of noises he would make under your tongue.  


“Please.” you whined, wiggling your hips a little. You were aching for his touch and his laborious treatment was killing you. Sans slid your pants off of you, taking your shoes with them and he rubbed your legs, your thighs, and your butt taking in the way your muscles twitched and how soft your skin was. You knew talking was useless, he could feel what you wanted anyway. His mouth was on the inside of your thigh and you inhaled sharply, loving the way his tongue danced over you. His teeth bit down and the pressure led to only some pain but it was enough to leave you moaning and releasing hitched breaths as he moved from place to place, biting and kissing you.  


It struck you, then. Sans was a skeleton. He certainly wasn’t set up with the…equipment that humans were. Was he? Your face flushed as you considered what was in Sans’ pants. Maybe he had a literal bone. You laughed a little at the thought.  


“I can still hear you.” he mumbled against you. His hands were between your legs, resting gently at the tops of your thighs. “I don’t have any sort of human organs.” He slipped a finger between your folds and you hissed in a breath. “But I don’t need it to make you scream my name.” Sans slid a finger inside you and pressed gently against your walls. You groaned softly and he slipped in another. His thumb pressed against your clit and rubbed in small circles. You bit your lip in a vain attempt to keep yourself under control but your knees were weakening from the treatment you were receiving. Then you felt that same strange temperature between your legs as Sans replaced his fingers with his mouth, the long tongue working against the sensitive nub. You almost collapsed to the floor right there, except that your hands were still being held tightly above you. Your wrists started to hurt but your mind was becoming more and more blank as Sans’ mouth massaged you. You hissed a breath as one jostle hit your wrists hard than you thought it would and you opened your mouth to ask Sans to release your hands. Instead he put your thighs on his shoulders and remained kneeling.  


The pressure was gone from your wrists and now the skeleton had a better angle on you. His tongue moved from its motion on your clit and started exploring inside you, reaching further and deeper than any human tongue could. It curled and pressed against your walls until it found one spot that had you moaning. You clamped your jaw shut, embarrassed by the noise, but Sans kept pressing until you couldn’t stand it. Your sighs and pants were accompanied by whines and whispers for more. Your head was in the clouds, far above your body, soaring higher than you thought possible. You were nothing but that moment, and nothing existed beyond this spot and this man and the pleasure that was spiking through you. You leaned your head back, letting Sans’ name fall from your mouth like water.  


“Oh…oh god…Sans…please…fuck…ah…”  


Sans flashed his blue eye up at you and your stomach sank into you. You wanted him, you needed him – all of him. He moved a hand up to your chest and pressed it in the center. The shocks you were already feeling in steady bursts were now multiplied as his magic reached your core, flowing through you. It was more than just you, Sans was with you, flowing through your veins and moving against your hips and your mind was driven wild by the sensations assaulting your mind. You gripped his head with your thighs as you reached your peak and fell to the ground like an avalanche. Sans moved his tongue a couple more times before pulling it out and looking up at you. His face was wet from your juices and he used that delicious blue tongue to lick some of it away. The rest he wiped on his sleeve. He took his hand away from your chest and his eyes returned to normal. You let your hands collapse beside you and you fell against the skeleton. He grabbed you and held you close. Your eyes were heavy with exhaustion and your mind was not as coherent as you would have liked. You hoped he could still feel you because you wanted to ask him if you could stay, but you didn’t have the energy to speak. Sans chuckled and picked you and your clothes up.  


“Well there’s no point in you leaving tonight.” he said. “You can just stay here.”  


You smiled into his shoulder and planted a small kiss on it. You expected he’d just tuck you in on the couch, but to your surprise he brought you all the way upstairs and laid you down in his bed. You curled up under his blanket and he leaned down to kiss you before you fell asleep.


End file.
